Hit By Realization
by TokehGecko
Summary: A story about Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto... SakuNaru! It's a bit angst, so you're warned! Sakura is a Hunter-nin and hunts down Sasuke and Naruto...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I just wanted to do a real SakuxNaru once… To see how it feels to write one.

* * *

Leaves were silent even when they were whipped away by a skilled and fast moving Shinobi. Tree branches didn't even tremble as the Shinobi landed on them. It was very evident this Shinobi was very skilled. It was also apparent that the Shinobi was hunting on something, but it wasn't certain, whether it was something close… or something so far away…

A fisherman looked above him and saw a figure block a ray of the sun for a split second, as the Shinobi soared above and beyond him. The Shinobi noticed the fisherman and also noticed that the man was not from the Village he was currently in, but decided to let it rest. She had more important matters to attend to now.

She had become one of the better Hunter-nins of the Leaf. She had become very powerful thanks to the Fifth Hokage's teachings. Mitarashi Anko and her previous ANBU Commander also helped out a lot.

But her mission was very difficult, not her ANBU mission… but her own, personal mission. Which was to find the two remaining team members of her old team. She just needed to find Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, for different reasons…

>

**Hit By Realization**

**>**

She grew up with them, not knowing their secrets. She did know Sasuke's secret, because the entire Village knew about it. And everyone just felt sorry for the little Uchiha. She knew that his entire Clan was killed by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. She knew he had tortured Sasuke with the Mangekyou Sharingan now. She knew what Sasuke needed to do to obtain next developments of the Sharingan.

They had fully searched through the Uchiha Mansion when Sasuke had left Konoha as the last Uchiha. With no Uchiha left, the Mansion could be searched through. They had found all kinds of scrolls, including very secret ones below the Mansion itself. The newest Scroll was made by Uchiha Itachi himself. How to develop the Mangekyou Sharingan, with the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu…

That's how she had found out just what the real deal was behind Sasuke's and Naruto's fight when Sasuke left Konoha. Now she also understood why Sasuke needed to leave Konoha, and why her love for him was just so… childish.

When Naruto had also left Konoha, after he returned with his three year training trip with Jiraiya, Sakura realised she didn't know anything about Naruto. She came to find out no one would tell her anything about him. She wanted to know why Naruto left Konoha, to become a Missing-nin, just like Sasuke had become… She wanted to know why he also chose to abandon Konoha.

But the answer to that question didn't come to her easily. First, she learned of Kakashi's past. Kakashi's past of Uchiha Obito and Rin. How he had lost them during his time as a Jounin.

She had become quite self-conscious as she realised that the people around her all experienced something awful. And what did she have? A split personality? Compared to the shit the others have gone through, that was nothing! At least her own 'problem' made her immune to the Yamanaka techniques and Orochimaru's take-over skill.

But she felt even worse when she learned of Naruto's big secret… And what a big secret it was. She never really wondered why everyone in the village hated Naruto's guts, she noticed, but she never really cared. And oh, how much she hated herself for it now…

To think that the hyperactive boy never knew why he was hated for the most part of his life was even more mind-wrecking. To think, that even SHE told Naruto that she hated him… She never felt more ashamed. Such an innocent young child… young boy and now young man, hated by everyone, for something he couldn't be blamed for…

Sakura was shocked to hear that Kyuubi, the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, was sealed inside Naruto… With such a big secret, how can you be so… cheery all the time? Was that why he left Konoha? If she had been in his shoes… she would have killed herself a long time ago… Naruto really was something…

When she learned of all those secrets, she didn't have any right to nag about anything! She was lucky in life compared to them and yet, she was the one who always cried?! No more!! Never again shall she shed another tear!!

Her duty as Hunter-nin was to kill Missing-nins… But she would humiliate Uchiha Sasuke by beating him to a pulp and she would bring Naruto back to Konoha, even if she had to drag him, he was needed in Konoha… needed by her…

* * *

Tsunade wasn't surprised to see one of her best Hunter-nins arrive in the Hokage Tower so quickly after she had sent one of the Konoha birds out to spread the news…

Uchiha Sasuke has been located.

"Sakura… In some Countries this time of the year is a time to celebrate and be with family and friends. You shouldn't be happy with the latest news." The Fifth Hokage said as she gazed upon the slightly shorter Sakura.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama… But you know how I get, when one of those names pop up." Sakura said, before taking off her mask, revealing sharp, cold eyes, but still very beautiful. "So… where has he been spotted?"

Tsunade's grin left her face. "Well… It's strange, but… he's still somewhere around the Northeast of the Earth Country. He wasn't even close to the Stone Village when one of our ANBU had located him."

Sakura frowned. "ANBU located him and came back? Didn't they confront him?" She said, before taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. The member of the ANBU was alone and felt it more important to report back. But… Sasuke stopped him and told him that… he is coming…"

Sakura looked puzzled. "He is coming?" Sakura paused and moved her gaze from Tsunade to her lap. "Hokage-same…I'm… I'm moving out!"

"Sakura, this time, it isn't a fake one. It's the real Sasuke this time. Are you sure you can handle it?" Tsunade said as she turned very serious. "Take someone with you. Hyuga Neji or Nara Shikamaru… Or maybe Genma? Aoba?"

Sakura immediately shook her head. "No, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry, but… I want to do this alone… Please, Hokage-sama." She insisted as she rose to her feet and tried to stare Tsunade down.

Tsunade closed her eyes and turned away from Sakura. After a sigh, she replied. "Fine… But I expect you to give it everything you've got. It's difficult to fight a Sharingan user… He is a missing-nin and needs to be destroyed. Can you destroy his body?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled. She smiled at Tsunade and nodded, before she turned and jumped out.

Tsunade sighed as she felt Sakura leaving Konoha again. "Good luck, Sakura…"

Tsunade slowly walked to her desk, before she stared straight at a newcomer in her office.

"Do you want me to follow, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Kakashi. I have a feeling she might need your help. Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Leaf? It's fun this time of the year?"

Kakashi smiled, before he also turned away. "Thanks, but no… I don't want to miss seeing two of my old students fight each other… Besides, I have a score to settle with Sasuke…"

* * *

**The world was red, the world was dark. There was nothing more important than feeling the red liquid around his fingers and in his mouth. Everything was prey to him, even the most innocent and smallest animals. But he himself no longer had much to care about. A wound didn't come easy to him, for he was the one who had endless Chakra. He was a source of Chakra, his blood created Chakra for him to use, overuse and even waste, it didn't matter, he would be full of Chakra a second later... **

**He no longer could be reasoned with. Discussion was nothing but delay for him. He hadn't talked to another for years and it could be said that he even forgot how to speak. But the forest he was in was HIS forest. No one dared to step into it, because no one ever came out again…**

**And yet, he sensed a trespasser… New prey, prey to be played with, to be observed, to be amused with…**

**To rip apart…**

* * *

_Sasuke slowly trudged through the famous __Forest__ of the Earth Country. This was the __Forest__ where all would die… Rumours had it that anyone entering the forest would not come out alive anymore. Another challenge given to him, he would be the first one to enter this forest and come out of it alive…_

_He was not like his brother. He didn't always have his Sharingan activated. That just took Chakra and was a definite sign of arrogance. Sure, he was arrogant, but he just didn't like wasting Chakra. _

_As he walked between the dozen of trees, he felt like he was being watched. A feeling he was quite accustomed to. Without moving his head, only his eyes, he looked around himself, trying to see something 'off.' After a short minute, he shrugged and moved on._

_He had become very strong, outliving both Orochimaru and the vicious Kabuto. He hadn't killed his brother yet, but he sensed that that day was close. Soon, he would have his precious revenge and then… all would be good. He would feel satisfied and then he could finally settle down somewhere, knowing many out there hated him. But he wouldn't care, because he was able to kill his brother…_

* * *

**Eyes slightly narrowing at the sudden increase of energy in HIS forest, he felt mesmerized and entertained to sense more trespassers. More trespassers to play with…**

**He grinned, it had been a while since more than one trespasser came to his forest. **

**He definitely would have fun today…**

* * *

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree, ignoring her conscience as she delved deeper into the dangerous Stone Forest. She knew that a lot of Shinobis, even Shinobis stronger than herself, feared this forest and lost many precious ones here. But she didn't care; Uchiha Sasuke was in this forest as well. She shook her head as she already knew that Hatake Kakashi was following her.

But she couldn't help but feel pressured as she watched the tree branches around her. So many Shinobis had been killed here in the last few years. She shuddered as she thought she would die here as well. But she had become strong and didn't need anyone to protect her now! She hadn't fought Kakashi after she was taught by Tsunade, but she believed she was stronger than him now… She had beaten Genma and Aoba in a sparring match once and Hyuga Neji, the Genius Jounin, even had trouble fighting her.

And then, suddenly, a massive killer intent spread throughout the forest and Sakura was sent flailing to the ground. Far behind her, Kakashi also fell to the ground, also having felt the humongous killer intent.

'What… What the hell is in this forest?!'

* * *

_Sasuke had also dropped on his knees as he felt the Killer Intent. He was panting crazily and gripping his chest. His eyes were frantically moving around, trying to see WHAT had sent that Killer Intent…_

_'Unreal… It's like in The __Forest__ of __Death__ again… Only, so much more deadly…'_

_He stopped kneeling and tried to calm down. As he was still panting, he started walking again._

_'I don't like this…' Sasuke thought before he closed his eyes. 'Sharingan!'_

_But he didn't see anything…_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi staggered to his feet and took a look at his surroundings.

'This could become dangerous… Such a killer intent… I may have to work together with Sakura to get rid of the threat in this Forest.' Kakashi paused. 'But the pressure in this Forest… It's familiar.'

Kakashi had noticed Sakura had started moving again. 'She acts so reckless when Sasuke or Naruto are 'spotted,' she's difficult to deal with. But this time, we'll encounter Sasuke for real… How will we… react?'

* * *

_Too unpleasant…__ He felt like he was being watched, yet… he KNOWS no one was around. With his Sharingan activated, he should feel more than secure and yet… He felt a little bit fear. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke shook his head, trying to get rid of that fear… _

Suddenly, he felt another surge of Chakra, his eyes widened as he felt another again…

_'Someone's approaching…And there's… two of them… Who are they?' Sasuke thought as he hid himself.

* * *

Sakura stopped moving as she sensed, or, no longer sensed, the other Shinobi in the Forest, other then Kakashi._

She also felt like she was being watched and took a look around her. It was as if the trees were all looking at her. After a short moment of pondering, she shrugged. She was sure… The Shinobi she was hunting down was… very close.

_'A Hunter-nin?'__ Sasuke thought as he observed the Konoha ANBU in the middle of the clearing. 'Female, too… She couldn't be the one with that massive killer intent…' Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the ANBU look straight at him…_

Sakura smirked behind her mask and threw a dozen Shuriken at the Shinobi in the tree. "Hello… Uchiha Sasuke-kun. I've come to collect!"

_Sasuke frowned as he landed in front of the Hunter-nin. "Konoha ANBU, Hunter-nin… Who's your accomplice?"_

Sakura shrugged as she observed Sasuke. His looks almost hadn't changed and he still wore that smug expression. As always, it seems, he had his hands in his pockets. She noticed that the Uchiha no longer carried the Curse Seal in his neck and also noted the fully developed Sharingan. "I assume you killed Orochimaru?"

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, I did. You scared now?" Though Sasuke seemed overconfident, he still didn't like fighting Hunter-nins. They always knew the weaknesses of his own Bloodline Limit and they always knew all of his secrets. But then, all of his 'little' fear got washed away, as he saw the pink ponytail of the Hunter-nin. He immediately smirked.

Sakura saw the widening of Sasuke's smirk and frowned behind her mask. She had felt that Sasuke was a bit nervous, but now… He was more than just overconfident… There could only be one explanation, he knew who she was!

_"If it isn't the little Haruno Sakura… The only pink-haired Shinobi of Konoha I know… Heh, I never thought I would see you again, or actually… I was hoping that." Sasuke ended with n evil grin. "In any case… Little cry-baby, I'll show you now why you never should have fallen in love with me!"_

_Sasuke took on a fighting stance and gathered a lot of Chakra in his Sharingan. "I stop for nothing to get my revenge and yet, I shall do anything to get my revenge! You will perish here!" He yelled as he jumped for Sakura, Kunais in his hands._

Sakura's eyes widened as another massive surge of Killer Intent swept through the clearing they were in. Sasuke was in mid-air, when he dropped to the ground. Sakura fell to her knees and looked extremely puzzled. 'So, Sasuke's feeling it too? So it isn't him?'

**Victims, puppets… Mere toys to play with…**

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi appear. "You felt it too, right?"

"Yeah. There's something here that's extremely dangerous…" Kakashi said as he helped Sakura to her feet. "But we'll deal with that later, if that's possible. For now, let's focus on Uchiha Sasuke…"

_A loud chuckle echoed through the forest. "Haruno Sakura and… Hatake Kakashi?! What, did you two miss me?! Where's the other one?! The drop-out, the dead-last?" _

"Like you, Naruto has become a missing-nin!" Sakura yelled. "But unlike you, we'll return him to the village!"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed… traitor… We shall end your life here."

_"Odd… I never expected that blonde loudmouth to leave Konoha… I thought his dream was to become Hokage?" Sasuke mused out loud. "It doesn't matter… He never would have succeeded anyway." Sasuke paused to look at Kakashi and Sakura. "Now, how should I cook this one?"_

Sakura took off her mask and grinned maliciously.

**Enjoyment… He hopped a tree branch lower to observe the tree Shinobis in his forest. Insolent Shinobis…**

"You will pay right here, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she reached for a Kunai and performed a single-handed seal.

Kakashi did the same and also slipped into a fighting stance. "Uchiha Sasuke… You've broken one the biggest rules of Konoha by leaving without permission. On top of that, you've killed many Hunter-nins before. A traitor like you… should be killed immediately."

_Sasuke's answer was another chuckle, so much like Orochimaru's. "I quiver as I stand… Let's end this foolish conversation and get to the real… talking."_

"As you wish!" Sakura screamed as she appeared behind Sasuke with a Kunai to his neck. 

"My Jutsu speed isn't like you've witnessed…" Sasuke whispered as he slumped down to the ground… as mud.

Sakura smirked. "And my insight isn't like anything YOU have witnessed."

Sasuke looked annoyed to find Sakura behind him, again with the Kunai against his neck, several meters away from before. "Must we repeat ourselves?" He said, sighing, as he again, slumped to the ground as mud.

This time, Sakura saw Sasuke's foot approaching her face, but, gathering Chakra, Sakura blocked by attacking the foot, sending Sasuke flying backwards. "So you can predict my movements, right?! What if I don't look in your eyes?!" Sakura screamed and smiled at the same time.

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as he landed again. "You overestimate yourself… Even if I didn't have a Sharingan, you'd still be die between now and two minutes…" _

"Guess again." Kakashi whispered as he was now the one holding a Kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"This is my fight, Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she approached the duo.

_Sasuke grinned as he enveloped himself with Black Fire, effectively scorching the Kunai in Kakashi's hand and forcing Kakashi to jump away. Looking up to see Sakura descending towards him, he blew out a wave of Black Fire towards her. He snorted as he saw that Sakura was going to use Kawarimi. 'Foolish girl… You still look into my eyes…' And then… his eyes widened as a power overwhelmed his own. _

**Power… But not equalling…**

Sasuke turned around, still wide-eyed, to see an abomination behind him.

**"RAAAAA!!!"**** He roared, gathering a huge amount of Chakra.**

_Sasuke couldn't do anything as the trees around him, Kakashi and Sakura were wiped away. The Black Fire around his body died down in an instant because of the Chakra and the three were sent several meters backwards, skidding across the ground and penetrating fallen trees… 'Wha… What is THAT?!'_

Sakura nervously swallowed as she finally came to a stop and could observe what was gathering Chakra in front of them. She immediately turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi?"

"It seems… we have a real reunion on our hands here… Sakura… we've found both Sasuke and Naruto now…" Kakashi said, still in a daze as he stared at the monster in front of him… He recognised the Chakra around the being in front of him as the Kyuubi's. 'Naruto… What happened to you?'

**Dark red, Dark… He saw nothing but standing corpses. Future corpses, his new meal… They smelled nice.**

"Na.. Naruto?!" Sakura screamed. She observed 'it' in front of her. That just couldn't be Naruto. What she saw was a huge monster… Kakashi was the tallest present, but this being clearly towered above the oldest Jounin. Completely black eyes, but a dark red pupil and iris, dark red hair, normal red skin, ears of a fox, yellow, sharp teeth and humongous claws. Next to that, a huge tornado of red Chakra circled around him. "Naruto…" She whispered, and fell to her knees…

_"There's no way you are Naruto… You're nothing but a monster… You look awfully a lot like someone with a Curse Seal at level two. But I must admit… You're powerful… But nothing compared to me… You're nothing but an obstacle." Sasuke snorted as he stared at Naruto. "But I killed Orochimaru, so you can't be having his Curse Seal…Which means you're something else…"_

**A mouth is moving, but the sound is worthless… Only his own mouth should be moving… only when he is eating…**

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke got surrounded by Red Chakra. The scream coming out of Sasuke's mouth was terrible. Sakura witnessed Sasuke literally being stretched out by Naruto's Chakra. Sasuke hang in mid-air, as if crucified, but Naruto's Chakra was stretching him…

**Limbs… **

Kakashi immediately revealed his Sharingan and observed Naruto more closely. "We've lost him, Sakura…"

"Sasuke is mine to kill!!" Sakura screamed as she got up and threw many Shurikens and Kunais towards Naruto. She wasn't surprised to see Red Chakra blow all of her weapons away. 'Naruto… I need to save Naruto… Before I kill Sasuke, before HE kills Sasuke.' She turned to see Sasuke, still screaming while hanging in the air, held up by Naruto's Chakra. Sakura jumped towards Naruto and held one of his hands. 'Perhaps I can hold some of his Chakra back…'

"Sakura, no!" Kakashi screamed as he observed what she was doing. The next second, Kakashi caught Sakura in mid-air as Naruto's Chakra easily dealt with the Kunoichi. "Nothing can stop him anymore… Except the Shiki Fuuin!"

**Shiki Fuuin… "Death is sealed in itself! I no longer can be sealed, for I am already sealed!" Naruto suddenly screamed, dropping Sasuke at the same time. "For all that have fallen, I shall fall the hardest… without falling…"**

His voice was full of angst, but also so full of hate and anger… Sakura's gaze softened as she looked at Naruto. "Na-Naruto! Pull yourself together!"

_Behind Sakura, Sasuke found his left arm broken. 'Duh-damn… Damn that monster!' Sasuke gritted his teeth and immediately gathered Chakra in his right hand, to heal his left arm. 'I'll get you… Naruto…'_

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a second, before he turned back to Naruto. "It is useless… Can you not see the killer intent in his eyes? We're all doomed."

"No!" Sakura screamed, regarding Kakashi for the smallest of seconds. "We can save him! This is the Kyuubi's doing! Naruto must still be there!"

_Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. "Kyuubi's doing? So you're saying the almighty Kyuubi is standing right in front of us?!" He screamed as he rose to his feet. His left arm now completely healed._

Both Kakashi and Sakura ignored the Uchiha. "Naruto…"

**Blood is all that matters…**

"Sakura!" Kakashi screamed as he tackled Sakura to the side and received a wound from a huge Claw of Chakra across his back. He groaned in pain as he fell before Sakura. "Sakura…" He panted. "It's too dangerous… Fight him, to save him. Do no talk, it's useless!"

Sakura nodded her head and stared at Naruto, who wasn't staring at any one of them…

**A whisper away and a whisper closer… Silence is all that matters… His forest should be… completely silent… Noise needs to be eradicated!**

_Sasuke grinned as he held two Chidoris in both of his palms… Two huge and very black Chidoris… of Lightning and Fire… "Kakashi… Thanks for teaching me the Chidori… Thanks to Orochimaru, I took it to the next level and… thanks to my own Blood, I added an even more lethal element to it… Black Fire… No one has ever survived even one of these!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Naruto._

**Noise…**

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto move in awesome speed. He saw the next movements with his Sharingan, but it was just impossible! Naruto was going to strike him from every corner… and at the same TIME?! With his now fully developed Sharingan, he could also see they were no Shadow Clones. 'What being has that much speed?!' Moving in high speed, Sasuke rammed both of his Chidoris together, causing a huge vortex of Lighting and Black Fire around him. 'This has to work!!' _

Sakura watched the huge explosion before her and could only stare in amazement. "Naruto…" And then, she saw Sasuke flying backwards, heavily damaged across his chest and head. As the smoke cleared, she saw Naruto standing in the centre of the gigantic crater with a few scratches on his face.

**Hurt? ….. No…. **

Kakashi nodded his head as he rose to his feet and stood next to Sakura. "Amazing… His Chakra is healing everything in seconds… And to make it more horrible… He doesn't seem to have wasted any Chakra at all!"

Sakura looked puzzled at that. "What do you mean?! He's used a lot of Chakra already!"

Kakashi shook his head. "The story of the Kyuubi… He IS Chakra, he is a being of Chakra and can't run out of it, because he instantly creates new Chakra. This being…No, I mean… Naruto… is way out of our league…"

_Sasuke managed to get up and saw a completely unharmed Naruto standing in the middle of the crater he had created. 'I-Impossible! Even Orochimaru died when I used one, only ONE of my strongest Chidoris on him!' Gritting his teeth, he powered up two Chidoris, combined with Black Fire, again. "This time, I'll see you bleed…to death!"_

Kakashi shook his head as he saw Sasuke repeat himself again. "It is futile… This time, Sasuke might not be as lucky as before…"

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he was again, lifted to the air by Naruto's Chakra…_

**"You're making too much noise…" Naruto whispered, revealing his dark voice as he approached Sasuke. "I'll bring silence back again…"**

Sakura's eyes widened immensely as a huge ball of Red Chakra was formed behind Sasuke. "Kakashi!"

"Amazing… The level of Chakra Control he has… He can form a Rasengan from a distance…" Kakashi, impressed, let out.

Sakura swallowed. "We… we'll die here, won't we?"

Kakashi nodded. "And so the rumour lives on… No one will enter this forest… and comes out alive…"

_Sasuke's scream ended in seconds as Naruto's Red Rasengan ripped him to pieces._

**Silence remains… Yet, breathing remains…**

"NARUTOO!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards him.

Kakashi sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I apologize for all of us… For screwing you up this badly…" He appeared in front of Sakura and attacked Naruto as well, faster than Sakura. His eyes widened as Red Chakra was all around him in an instant. 'His power…' Red hardened Chakra pierced through Kakashi's stomach…

Sakura was pierced with the same Hardened Red Chakra, also through her stomach, but not as much as Kakashi. She watched Kakashi fall to the ground and followed shortly after.

**Silence remains…**

She gazed towards Naruto as he towered above her. "I… I love you… Uzumaki Naruto…"

**Love is always wanting to be with someone… "I no longer love…"**

Sakura tried to breathe, but all she did was puke out blood. And Naruto seemed to enjoy the liquid, as he licked his lips and gazed upon her. "Nuh…Na… Naru…to!"

Above her, she saw clouds move and white ice slowly falling down upon the Forest… Naruto's Forest… 'Suh-Snow…'

She remembered Tsunade's words…

**_"Sakura… In some Countries this time of the year is a time to celebrate and be with family and friends."_**

If only, things had gone different…

Perhaps then, she could have been celebrating at this exact moment… With Naruto…

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note: Hahahaha! You thought this would be sappy, huh?

Hey, hey! Don't go yelling at me that I said this was going to be a SakuNaru at the start! Because it is!! I guess I just … forgot… to mention… that this is a ONESIDED SakuNaru!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
